This invention relates generally to brake systems and associated methods for use with wheeled vehicles and more particularly to anti-skid brake control devices and associated methods which are designed to automatically reduce the braking torque as exerted on the wheels when the danger of wheel locking is imminent so that the vehicle can be braked efficiently at all times without causing any skidding of the wheels.
Previously known forms of anti-skid brake control devices are generally designed so that the brake fluid lines interconnecting the pressure output chamber of the brake fluid pressure producing unit, which is actuated by a brake pedal, and the hydraulic pressure receiving chambers of the brake assemblies, mounted at the respective vehicle wheels, are momentarily closed to reduce the pressure in these chambers when the danger of wheel locking is imminent.
With such anti-skid brake control device, however, there is the danger that the hydraulic pressure in the brake fluid lines could fail and render the brake system ineffective should oil leakage occur in the controlling fluid circuit of the device, which is arranged in connection with the brake fluid lines.